One Word, Last Word
by KuroKuroko
Summary: Hibari Kyoya dan Rokudo Mukuro, dua karnivora memperebutkan puncak tertinggi di rantai makanan. Saat Kyoya lengah, Mukuro merencanakan balas dendamnya dengan mengambil hal paling berharga yang Kyoya miliki.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Carnivore & Herbivore

**Hibird's POV**

Langkah kaki terdengar perlahan menyusuri tangga menuju atap sekolah. Dari pintu yang terbuka, nampak seorang anak laki-laki melangkah. Berjalan sejenak mencari tempat teduh lalu merebahkan tubuh. Diamatinya awan-awan putih menggantung di langit, lalu memejamkan matanya. Dia selalu datang ke tempat ini untuk tidur siang. Tempat sepi dan tenang ini memang menjadi tempat kesukaannya. Aku memandangnya dari kejauhan sambil terbang perlahan mendekatinya. Terdengar kepakan sayap kuning kecilku di tengah hembusan angin.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Kata ku saat mendarat di kepalanya.

"Jangan ganggu aku." Kata nya pelan tanpa membuka mata. Dia memang tidak senang jika tidur siangnya terganggu. Ku putuskan untuk terbang menjauh, sambil menyanyikan lagu SMP Namimori, lagu yang diajarkannya padaku.

Namaku Hibird, seekor burung kenari kuning milik seorang anak SMP bernama Hibari Kyoya. Seorang anak yang selalu menyendiri dan membenci keramaian. Di lengan kirinya melingkar kain merah bertuliskan "Kedisiplinan", menegaskan siapa dirinya. Ya, dia lah ketua komite kedisiplinan di SMP Namimori. Orang sangat loyal kepada sekolah dan tidak segan-segan menghukum siapa pun yang membuat kekacauan. Hibari juga bersetatus sebagai orang terkuat dan paling berkuasa di sekolah. Hal ini membuat orang takut padanya, bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa. Tapi untunglah dia tak membenci hewan-hewan kecil sepertiku, jadi aku bebas terbang di sekitarnya.

Sore ini, aku bertengger di pagar atap sekolah. Menikmati hembusan angin sambil mengamati sekeliling. Tak lama, bel pelajaran usai memecah keheningan yang sedang ku nikmati. Menandai akhir dari keramaian sekolah hari itu, murid-murid berhamburan meninggalkan sekolah. Ku amati satu-satu hingga sekolah mulai sepi. Dari jauh, ku lihat seorang anak berjalan paling akhir. Rambutnya serasi dengan warna iris matanya. Coklat. Kedua tangannya membawa banyak buku, membuat kaki pendeknya kerepotan untuk berjalan. Namanya Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dia tidak pandai dalam pelajaran ataupun olahraga sehingga orang-orang lebih sering memanggil nya "Dame-Tsuna"

"Haaah... Kenapa Pak guru harus memberiku tugas sebanyak ini?" Gerutu Tsuna memandang tumpukan buku di tangannya.

Dari arah berlawanan terlihat dua orang anak laki-laki yang berjalan menuju sekolah. Seragam hijau dan wajah itu tak asing bagi ku. Mereka, Joushima Ken dan Kakimoto Chikusa, dua brandalan dari SMP Kokuyo yang menantang Hibari beberapa hari lalu. Mereka berjalan ke arah Tsuna, memberikan tatapan dingin pada Tsuna. Merasa tatapan itu diarahkan padanya, wajah Tsuna langsung pucat, kakinya bergetar. Dia tahu kedatangan mereka kemari bukan lah hal yang baik. Di lihatnya sekeliling sudah tidak ada orang. Kakinya yang gemetar hanya bisa berjalan mundur perlahan. Tsuna pun mulai panik. Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak lemah sepertinya melawan dua blandalan SMP Kokuyo itu?

"Hei anak kelas satu, dimana Hibari?!" tanya Ken setengah membentak

"Eh? Hi-hibari-san? A-aku tidak tahu." Jawab Tsuna gugub

"Cepat bicara jika kau tak mau menderita." Ancam Chikusa

"A-aku tidak..." Tsuna tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Ken menarik kerah bajunya. Buku-buku di tangannya langsung jatuh berhamburan. _Bagaimana ini, jika aku membawa mereka ke tempat Hibari-san, maka Hibari-san yang akan menghabisiku. Tapi jika aku tak membawa mereka, aku akan habis disini._ Tsuna berada dalam pilihan sulit yang dua-duanya merugikan.

"Cepat katakan!" benatak Ken. Tsuna hanya bisa diam. Dirinya yang ketakutan tak mengijinkannya berbicara.

"BUKKKK!" Ken yang tidak sabar melihat Tsuna yang diam, melancarkan pukulan ke perut Tsuna. Seketika itu ia terlempar dan menimpa pot bunga yang ada di belakangnya hingga pot itu pecah. Tsuna terbatuk-batuk menahan sakit sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Itu hukumanmu karena tidak menuruti ku"

**Tap tap tap...**

Terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Wajahnya terlihat geram karena tidur siangnya terganggu. Ingin dihajarnya orang yang mengganggu ketenangan SMP Namimori. Ia berjalan ke arah asal keributan. Terlihat olehnya Tsuna yang dipukuli Ken dan Chikusa yang berdiri tenang di samping Ken. Dia melangkah mendekati mereka. Aku terbang menghampirinya sambil menyanyikan lagu SMP Namimpori. Seketika itu Ken menghentikan pukulannya pada Tsuna dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ku yang bertengger di pundak Hibari.

Hibari menatap ke sekeliling. Dilihatnya pot bunga yang telah hancur di samping Tsuna yang menahan sakit akibat pukulan Ken.

"Hei, kalian. Bisa kah kalian berhenti membuat kerusakan di sekolah ini?" tanya hibari.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga." Cikusa mengarahkan tatapan marah ke arah Hibari

"Ku kira kau akan terus bersembunyi di sarangmu." Sahut Ken

"Untuk apa kalian kemari? Aku tak merasa memiliki urusan dengan herbivora lemah seperti kalian." Kata hibari tenang, membuat ken dan Chikusa merasa tersinggung.

"Sialan kau! Kau menghancurkan markas kami. Aku tak akan diam saja melihat semua itu." Chikusa geram

"Benar! Ini adalah pembalasan!" Sahut Ken

"Jangan salah kan aku. Ini salah bos kalian, Mukuro. Dia yang menyuruh orang untuk menyerang anggota kedisiplinan ku. Itu balasan yang tepat untuk kalian."

"Ah, diam kau! Ayo kita selesaikan sekarang!" Chikusa mulai jengkel

"Bertarung dengan herbivora lemah seperti kalian hanya akan buang-buang waktu"

"Argh! Diam kau! Ini adalah pembalsan!" triak Ken

"Baiklah... Kalian sudah menghancurkan properti sekolah. Aku akan menghukum kalian." Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya dan bersiap untuk menyerang. Tsuna hanya duduk diam dengan wajah yang pucat melihat manusia-manusia mengerikan itu siap berkelahi. Aku terbang mencari tempat yang bagus untuk menonton pertandingan itu.

Ken maju duluan berusaha menerkam Hibari. Hibari melihat itu dan langsung mengayunkan tonfanya ke arah Ken. Seketika itu ken terlempar dan terjatuh menabrak tembok sekolah.

"Ken bodoh!" chikusa geram saat melihat ken tersungkur tak berdaya. "Berikutnya giliranku". Chikusa mulai berlari ke arah Hibari. Dia lemparkan yoyo yang ada di tangan kirinya ke arah Hibari, yoyo itu mengikat salah satu tonfa hibari. Untuk sesaat hibari tak bisa bergerak. Chikusa kemudian melemparkan yoyo di tangan kanani. Namun dengan sigap hibari mengeruarkan rantai di ujung tonfanya dan memutarnya. Rantai itu berhasil memortong yoyo milik chikusa. Dia lalu berlari ke arah chikusa dan mengayunkan tonfanya hingga tepat mengenai chikusa.

"kaki-pii!" triak ken saat melihat chikusa terjatuh. Ken lalu menghampirinya.

"Hebat!" Tsuna takjub. Dia terkesima melihat pertandingan itu. Pertandingan yang begitu singkat dan didominasi oleh satu orang. Jela sekali perbedaan antara karnivora pemuncak rantai makanan dengan herbivora kelas rendah.

"Ini belum selesai!" Triak Ken

"Aku akan membalasmu!" Kata chikusa

"Dasar Herbivora." Gumam Hibari sambil melihat kedua orang itu yang pergi berlari meninggalkan sekolah.

"Um... Hi-Hibari-san, te-terima kasih sudah menolongku." Kata Tsuna

"Menolongmu? Aku hanya menghukum orang yang merusak properti sekolah." Kata hibari sambil melirik pot bunga yang pecah disampingnya. "Dan kau, Sawada Tsunayoshi, tak ada murid yang diijinkan berada di sekolah di luar jam pelajaran. Cepat pergi atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Hiie...Ma-maaf Hibari-san. Aku akan segera pergi." Tsuna segera mengambil bukunya yang berserakan dan berlari menginggalkan tempat itu secepat menuruti perintah Hibari akan menjadi masalah lain baginya.

**Normal POV**

Di sisi kota, sebuah bangunan tua berdiri tak terawat. Bangunan itu terlihat seperti gedung rumah sakit atau laboratorium tua yang sudah lama tidak digunakan. Di bagian depan terdapat papan nama usang bertuliskan "Kokuyo Healthy Land". Ruangan di dalamnya gelap dan lembab, tak ada lampu yang masih berfungsi. Hanya cahaya matahari yang berhasil menembus celah-celah cendela lah yang menjadi sumber penerangan utama. Beberapa kaca jendela bahkan sudah pecah dimakan usia. Di ruangan yang gelap, sesosok anak laki-laki dengan model rambut nanas muncul dari kegelapan. Mata kanannya berwarna merah menyala, terlihat kontras denganmata kirinya yang berwarna biru gelap. Dia duduk di sofa usang di depan Ken dan Chikusa.

"Maaf, Mukuro-san. Aku gagal." Kata ken gugup.

"Sepertinya dia sulit dikalahkan." Sahut chikusa.

Mukuro terenyum kecil "Tak heran jika kalian kalah... Hibari kyoya, orang terkuat di Namimori. Memiliki kendali penuh terhadap sekolah dan Rumah sakit bahkan beberapa tempat penting di Namimori. Dia memang bukan orang biasa." Mukuro berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. "Sepertinya kita harus memakai cara lain. Dan kali ini aku yang harus melakukannya sendiri. khu fu fu"


	2. Chapter 2

eroxouji-san : trimakasih sudah me-review. Tapi mungkin ceritanya tidak seperti apa yang anda harapkan, jadi maaf sebelumnya. hehe

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano**

* * *

One Word, Last Word

Chapter 2 : Lost

"Tsuna! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yamamoto diikuti Gokudera yang berlari menghampiri Tsuna yang duduk di bangkunya.

"Eh? Kalian kenapa?" Tsuna heran melihat wajah panik kedua temannya itu

"Kemarin aku mendengar kau berkelahi saat jam pulang sekolah kan?" Gokudera khawatir

"Lebih tepatnya aku dipukuli dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Tsuna menunjukkan pipinya yang diperban karena bengkak.

"Kurang ajar sekali mereka! Berani-beraninya melakukan itu padamu! Aku akan membalas mereka!" Gokudera mulai marah

"Haha... tenang lah Gokudera, kau itu gampang sekali marah." Yamamoto mencoba menenangkan Gokudera.

"Apa katamu?! Dasar maniak baseball!"

"Sudah lah gokudera-kun. Tidak usah berbuat sejauh itu. Mereka mungkin tak akan muncul lagi." Tsuna mencoba menenangkan Gokudera.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, kemarin mereka sudah dikalahkan Hibari-san. Aku yakin mereka tak akan datang lagi."

"Hibari, ya? Tidak heran jika mereka kalah." Kata Yamamoto

"Haah... ya sudah lah... Memangnya kenapa orang-orang itu menyerangmu?" gokudera penasaran

"Sebenarnya sasaran mereka bukan aku tapi Hibari-san. Mereka menyuruhku menunjukan dimana Hibari-san. Tapi karena aku diam, mereka memukuliku."

"Aku jadi penasaran siapa mereka." Gumam Yamamoto

"Sepertinya murid Kokuyo. kalau tidak salah manamya Ken dan Chikusa." Tsuna mencoba mengingat-ingat. Mata Gokudera membesar, dia tidak asing dengan nama itu. "Ah, kalo tidak salah, Hibari-san juga menyebut seseorang bernama Mukuro"

"Mu-mukuro? Rokudo Mukuro?" sontak raut wajah Gokudera berubah kaget, seolah-olah tak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

"Kau kenapa, Gokudera? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya yamamoto.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi namanya sangat terkenal saat aku masih tinggal di Italia."wajah Gokudera berubah serius. " Seorang ilusionis muda yang sangat berbakat. Dapat membuat ilusi yang terlihat begitu nyata bahkan tak ada orang yang bisa membedakannya. Dia juga disebut-sebut sebagai ilusionis paling hebat abad ini" Tsuna dan Yamamoto tercengang mendengar penjelasan Gokudera

"Sehebat itu kah?" tanya yamamoto

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada di Jepang?" Tsuna juga penasaran

"Hm, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku mendengar kabar bahwa Mukuro menghancurkan sebuah organisasi. Dia membuat seluruh anggota saling membunuh dengan ilusinya. Mungkin dia ke Jepang untuk melarikan diri karena di Italia dia merupakan buronan yang paling dicari."

"Sungguh orang yang mengerikan." Yamanoto menelan ludah

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu?" tsuna heran

"Entah lah. Tak ada yang tahu. Tapi jika yang dilawan Hibari memang benar Rokudo Mukuro, aku yakin dia akan kembali." Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat. "Apapun yang terjadi, sebaiknya kita jangan sampai berurusan dengannya."

**Hibird's POV**

Ruang komite kedisiplinan sepi seperti biasa. Aku terbang di dekat jendela ruang kerja komite kedisiplinan. Hibari masih sibuk membaca dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya. Sesekali aku berkicau di mejanya sambil mengamatinya mengisi dokumen. Dari luar terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang cepat menuju kemari. Tak lama, pintu terbuka dengan agak keras. Anak-laki-laki seumuran Hibari muncul dan terlihat agak panik.

"Ketua, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja aku mendengar kemarin kau berkelahi dengan murid Kokuyo."

"Oh, jadi kau pikir aku akan kalah dengan herbivora lemah seperti mereka?" tanya hibari dengan nada tak suka.

"Te-tentu saja tidak."

"Hm, kalau kau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi disini. Cepat pergi!"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi."

**Normal POV**

Kusakabe menutup pintu sambil menghela napas. Dia lega karena Hibari baik-baik saja. Jabatannya sebagai wakil ketua komite kedisiplinan, membuatnya selalu khawatir pada Hibari meskipun Hibari tak menginginkan itu. Kusakabe meninggalkan ruangan itu dan melanjutkan patrolinya. Di telusurinya setiap lorong untuk memastikan semuanya aman terkendali. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Tsuna membuka pintu kelas 1-A.

"Ah, kusakabe-san, selamat pagi." Sapa Tsuna saat berpapaan dengannya

"Ah, pagi." Pandangan Kusakabe teralihkan oleh bengkak di pipi Tsuna. "Kau Sawada Tsunayoshi yang kemarin berkelahi dengan murid kokuko kan?"

"Eh? I-iya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Untunglah kau tidak terluka parah."

"Ya, terima kasih pada Hibari-san. Jika bukan karnyanya aku pasti sudah berada di rumah sakit sekarang." Tsuna tersenyum. Tiba tiba apa yang dikatakan Gokudera terlintas dipikirannya. Ada rasa khawatir di hatinya yang membuatnya penasaran. "Um, kusakabe-san,..." dia menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa?"

Tsuna ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, peringtan Gokudera agar tidak berurusan dengan Mukuro membuatnya berpikir dua kali. Namun rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

"Kenapa murid Kokuyo menyerang Hibari-san?" suasana menjadi hening sesaat

"Hm... sebenarnya Hibari tak suka membicarakan ini, tapi sepertinya tak apa-apa jika ku ceritakan padamu" kata kusakabe. "Dua bulan yang lalu, ada tiga murid yang pindah ke Kokuyo. dalam waktu singkat mereka berhasil menguasai seisi sekolah. " Tsuna menyimak penjelasan itu "Satu bulan kemudian, terjadi penyerangan terhadap anggota kami. Mereka dipukuli sampai babak belur dan tubuhnya di tinggalkan di dekat sungai. Ketua yang datang setelah kejadian menemukan sepucuk surat. **Namimori tak butuh dua pemmimpin dan aku yang akan menjadi pemimpin satu-satunya**. Itulah isi suratnya... Dan pengirim surat itu adalah... Rokudo Mukuro..."

Deg. Nama itu, Rokudo Mukuro, membuat Tsuna tak tenang. Ia khawatir dengan Hibari jika dia berhadapan dengan Mukuro. Tsuna termenung diam di tempatnya hingga kusakabe menjadi khawatir.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Tsuna mengembalikan kesadaannya. "Ku-kusakabe-san... sebaiknya kau peringatkan Hibari-san agar tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Rokudo Mukuro. Dia orang yang berbahaya."

"Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan ketua. Lagi pula dia orang yang kuat, dia pasti bisa mengatasinya." Kusakabe tersenyum yakin.

"Ta-tapi..." kata-kata Tsuna terpotong oleh bel tanda masuk ruangan.

"Cepat masuk kelas. Aku harus melanjutkan patroli." Kusakabe meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih berdiri di depan kelas. Beberapa kali ia mendengar Tsuna memanggil namanya, tapi tak di hiraukannya.

**Hibird's POV**

Malam tiba dengan kesunyiannya. Menenangkan hati orang-orang lelah dan membuatnya pergi ke alam mimpi. Hibari masih terjaga sambil membaca buku di kamarnya. Piama hitamnya nampak kontras dengan warna cat tembok yang putih bersih. Aku duduk di bantal biru di sampingnya. Mengamatinya membaca kadang menyenangkan, walau aku lebih sering merasa bosan, seperti saat ini.

"cit cit cit" aku mulai berkicau. Dia segera menutup bukunya saat mendengarku.

"Ada apa, kecil? Apa kau bosan?"

Aku masih berkicau

Dia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Di bukanya jendela dan membiarkan angin malam masuk perlahan. Semilirnya bisa ku rasakan, membuatku ingin menyapanya. Aku terbang keluar jendela, berputar-putar diantara angin malam sambil melihat pohon-pohon ikut menari bersamaku. Bulan terlihat terang dengan awan-awan kecil disekitarnya, membuat bintang-bintang enggan menampakkan diri. Dia melihat ku dengan wajah lembut itu. Wajah yang jarang ditampakkannya.

Aku terbang ke arahnya dan mendarat di jarinya. Dia menatapku dan tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah puas bermain?" tanyanya sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"cit cit cit." Kicau ku meng-iya-kan pertanyaannya.

"Ayo tidur." Dia menutup pintu jendela dan melangkah ke tempat tidurnya. Diletakkanlah aku di bantal biru di sampingnya. "selamat malam, kecil." Katanya sambil mematikan lampu.

"CTAR! CTAR!" suara petir membangunkanku di tengah malam. Air jatuh yang beradu dengan kaca jendela terdengar silih berganti. Ku lihat di luar, hujan deras. Hibari masih lelap dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya dia tak mendenar kegaduhan di luar. Tugasnya sebagai Ketua Komite kedisiplinan pasti telah banyak menguras tenaganya, wajar saja jika dia lelah. Ah, sebaiknya aku juga tidur.

Angin kuat menghantam jendela, membuatnya terbuka dan membiarkan angin dingin menyeruak masuk diikuti titik-titik air hujan. Aku terbangun lagi, Hibari masih tertidur. Aneh, walaupun dia tidak mendengar suara petir, tapi tidak mungkin dia tidak merasakan angin dingin yang masuk. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu. Ada yang janggal. Aura aneh terasa dari luar, seolah-olah memanggilku, memaksaku untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa sadar ku kepakkan sayapku meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Angin pagi membelai lembut pipi Hibari, membuatnya bangun dari tidurnya. Betapa kagetnya saat melihat ruangannya berantakan. Jendela yang terbuka membuat kertas-kertas di mejanya bertebaran. Tiba-tiba dia sadari sesuatu. Burung kecilnya tidak ada! Dia berusaha mencarinya di sudut sudut ruangan, menelusuri rumah hingga pergi ke halaman, namun usahanya nihil. Dengan panik ia kembali berlari ke kamarnya, mencari sesuatu. Pandangannya tertuju pada secarik kertas yang ditindih buku di mejanya. Diambilnya kertas itu. Raut mukanya seketika beubah. Diremasnya kertas itu dan dilempar ke tempat sampah.

"DUAKKK!" suara keras terdengar saat kepalan tangan hibari beradu dengan meja. "Sialan kau, Mukuro!"

To be Continue...

* * *

A/N : maaf atas kegajean ini. trimakasih sudah membaca. Chapter selanjutnya langsung ku posting ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Note : mungkin akan banyak typo, endingnya cerita yang nggak jelas dan OOC. Tapi, selamat membaca.

* * *

Katekyo Hitaman Reborn © Amano Akira

* * *

One Word, Last Word

Chapter 3 : Farewell & Regret

**Hibird's POV**

Aku terbangun di sebuah sangkar besi, di sebuah ruang gelap. Untunglah masih ada sedikit cahaya dari jendela kecil yang ditutupi oleh gorden usang. Terlihat meja kursi berserakan dan banyak bungkus makanan tercecer di lantai.

Sesosok anak lelaki menghampiriku. Mata kanan merahnya membuatku takut. Diambilnya sangkar yang mengurungku lalu tersenyum.

"Ini akan menjadi pertunjukan yang menarik." Katanya sambil membawaku pergi

**Normal POV**

"Selamat pagi Hibari-san." Tsuna menyapa Hibari saat berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Namun Hibari tak merespon, seolah Tsuna tidak ada.

"Ada apa dengan orang itu?" Gokudera kesal melihat tingkah Hibari.

"Sudahlah, dia kan memang seperti itu." Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan.

Tsuna merasa ada yang aneh dengan hibari. Wajahnya tidak seperti Hibari yang biasanya.

"Ketua, kau mau kemana?" Kusakabe yang melihat Hibari mencoba memanggilnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Katanya dingin.

"Ketua, kau tidak apa-apa?" kusakabe mulai khawatir melihat wajah hibari yang tidak biasa.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan urusanmu! Cepat pergi ke kantor dan selesai kan semua dokumen yang ada di sana. Jika saat aku kembali dan dokumen itu belum selesai, aku akan membunuhmu!" Kusakabe tak berani meneruskan kata-katanya. Mencoba menghentikan Hibari hanya akan mebuat anak itu lebih marah. Dengan berat hati, ia menuju sekolah.

"Apa kalian merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hibari-san pagi ini?" tanya Tsuna pada Gokudera dan Yamamoto ketika sampai di kelas.

"Apa maksud mu?" Yamamoto penasaran

"Wajahnya terlihat lebih menakutkan dari biasanya. Dia bahkan tak memperhatikan kita seolah-olah kita tak ada."

"Hm, benar juga. Biasanya dia akan marah jika melihat kita bergerombol." Kata Gokudera

"..." semuanya diam

"Gokudera-kun, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Mukuro?"

"Mungkin saja. Tapi sebaiknya jangan ikut campur"

Tsuna memikirkan kata-kata gokudera, mengerikan memang jika berurusan dengan Mukuro. Namun dia tetap khawatir dengan Hibari.

"SRAK!" suara kursi bergesekan dengan lantai kayu saat Tsuna bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku tidak bisa diam saja. Akan ku tanyakan pada Kusakabe-san." Tsuna berlari meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Oi, tunggu Tsuna!" triak Yamamoto berusaha menghentikanya. Tapi tsuna tetap pergi.

Tsuna sampai di ruang komite kedisiplinan. Ruangan itu nampak sepi.

"Tok tok tok." ketukan pintu membangunkan kusakabe dari lamunannya.

"Masuk." Dari balik pintu Tsuna muncul dengan napas tidak teratur karena berlari. "ada apa Sawada-kun?

"Kusakabe-san, dimana Hibari-san?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Pagi ini dia tidak seperti biasanya. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu."

"Apa kau tau kira-kira dimana dia pergi?"

"Kalau dari arahnya, sepertinya dia menuju ke Kokuyo."

**Ternyata benar, dia pergi ke Kokuyo**

"Terima kasih, Kusakabe-san."

Tsuna langsung pergi dari ruangan itu. Dari kejauhan terlihat Yamamoto dan Gokudera mengejarnya.

"Tsuna, tunggu!" Triak Yamamoto yang diikuti Gokudera. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke kokuyo. Aku harus cepat menghentikan Hibari-san sebelum terjadi apa-apa"

"Kubilang jangan! Terlalu berbahaya!" Gokudera ingin mencegah Tsuna

"Aku tetap akan pergi, bagaimanapun, dia yang menolongku." Tsuna bersikeras

Gokudera menghela napas. "Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Aku akan ikut."

"Aku juga ikut." Kata Yamamoto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Terimakasih semuanya. Ayo berangkat."

Hibari sampai di bangunan tua markas Mukuro. Awan hitam menggantung di langit, titik-titik hujan mulai turun perlahan. Hibari memasuki bangunan itu. Sepi. Tempat itu masih sama ketika seperti saat trakhir kali dia kemari. Meja kursi berhamburan sisa pertarungannya dengan anak buah mukuro dulu. Hibari menusuri tuangan satu persatu hingga dia berhenti di satu ruangan. Dimana seorang anak dengan model rambut nanas berdiri menyambutnya.

**Hibird's POV**

Aku tersadar saat seorang anak memasuki ruangan ini. Seorang anak dengan rambut hitam dan mata kelabunya, Hibari Kyoya. Segera, aku ingin terbang kearahnya. Aneh. Sayapku tak mengepak. Tubuhku tak mau bergerak. Hibari menatapku dengan tatapan mautnya. Seolah-olah dia ingin membunuhku. Ada apa?

"Dimana kau sembunyikan, Hibird?" Hibari geram

_Hibird? Apa maksudnya? Aku ada di sini. _Batinku saat menatapnya. Ingin ku katakan sesuatu tapi tak bisa.

" Berhenti menatapku dengan senyum licik seperti itu, Mukuro!"

_Mu-mukuro? Apa yang dia bicarakan?_ Aku melirik tubuhku._ Apa? Tangan siapa ini? Tubuh siapa ini? Kenapa seperti ini?_

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak akan bicara. Baiklah, kalau begitu tonfaku yang akan membuatmu bicara."

Hibari berlari kearah ku, mencoba me mukulkan tonfanya padaku. Ku coba menghindar sebisa mungkin. Aku berusaha berteriak, mencoba menghentikannya, tapi sia-sia. Tak sedikitpun suaraku yang keluar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak menyerang balik?" Kata hibari jengkel sambil terus mengayunkan tonfanya.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun, hanya menghindar. Gerakannya begitu cepat. Aku hampir tak bisa mengikutinya. Satu gerakan yang tak terduga berhasil mendaratkan tonfanya ke padaku. Aku terhempas jatuh di antara meja dan kursi.

_Kumohon hentikan..._

_"_Sepertinya kau memang tak bisa diajak bicara! Baiklah akan ku akhiri sampai disini."

Dia berjalan ke arahku, menggenggam erat kedua tonfa di tangannya. Aura membunuh sangat terasa di sekitarnya. Ku coba menggerakkan tubuhku. Percuma. Serangan terakhir tadi membuat beberapa tulangku patah. Aku hanya terkulai lemas melihatnya menghampiriku...

_Hibari..._

_Ku mohon hentikan..._

_Apa kau tak mengenaliku...?_

DUAK!

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai tubuhku. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Membuatku tak tahan. Penglihatanku yang mulai kabur mencoba menggapai bayangnya yang berdiri di depanku. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir.

_Selamat tinggal..._

**Normal POV**

Tsuna, gokudera dan Yamamoto berlari secepat mungkin menuju Kokuyo. Namun, hujan deras membuat perjalanan mereka terganggu.  
"Sial! Kenapa harus hujan sederas ini?!" Gerutu gokudera

"Ayo kita harus cepat!" triak yamamoto yang ada di depan.

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa." Tsuna makin khawatir

Plok. Plok. Plok

Suara tepuk tangan seseorang memecah kesunyian, sesaat setelah hibari melancarkan pukulan terakhirnya. Dari balik kegelapan, sosok berambut nanas dengan mata merah menampakkan diri. Senyum puas tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Ku fu fu...Pertunjukan yang bagus." Hibari tercengang meelihat sosok itu. Sosok yang seharusnya sudah dikalahkannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau... aku kan sudah mengalahkanmu?" Hibari merasa ada yang janggal.

"Seharusnya kau menyelidiki dulu siapa musuhmu sebelum berlari ke sarang lawan dengan emosi seperti itu." Senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Orang yang kau kalahkan bukan aku. Kau lihat saja sendiri."

Asap mulai menyelimuti tubuh mukuro yang tersungkur di tanah. Semakin tebal hingga menutupi semuanya. Perlahan sosok bayangan lain muncul, bayangan kecil yang tak berdaya. Seketika hibari kaget. Bibirnya bergetar, tangannya lemas. Sayap kuning kecil terlihat dari asap yang mulai memudar. Sayap milik burung kecil yang dikenalnya. Hibird.

"Lihat? Kau sendiri yang membunuhnya. Bukan aku. Ku fufu." Tawa Mukuro

Hibari tak percaya apa yang di lihatnya. Apa yang telah dilakukannya? Tangannya gemetar. Tubuhnya bergetar. Aura kemarahan terpancar dari matanya. Yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini adalah membunuh Mukuro. Dikuatkannya genggaman pada tonfanya lalu secepat mungkin berlari dan mengayunkannya ke arah Mukuro. Namun sial! Mukuro berhasil menghindar.

"Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku sekarang. Ku fu fu... Mungkin lain kali, Hibari Kyoya..."

Perlahan tubuh mukuro mulai memudar. Samar-samar, hingga ia menghilang sepenuhnya. Tangan hibari serasa lemas. Tonfanya terjatuh diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan jatuh ke tanah.

"Disini tempatnya." Yamamoto melihat gedung tua itu

"Ayo masuk!" perintah Tsuna.

Tiga anak itu berlari ke dalam gedung mencari Hibari. Sesekali mereka meneriakkan namanya, tapi tak ada jawaban. Langkah Tsuna terhenti melihat sesosok laki-laki yang berlutut lunglai di lantai membelakanginya.

Hibari...-san?" Katanya ragu.

"Oi Tsuna , apa kau sudah menemukannya?" triak Yamamoto diikuti Gokudera menghampirinya. Mereka terkejut melihat Hibari seperti itu. Sepertinya mereka terlambat.

Tsuna berjalan perlahan ke arah Hibari, ingin memastikan keadaan Hibari.

"Hibari-san..." kata Tsuna pelan."apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tidak ada respon dari Hibari

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna menepuk pundak Hibari. Dari belakang dia bisa melihat Hibird berbaring tak bergerak dengan mata kerpejam.

"Pergi!" Kata Hibari dengan suara yang agak pecah.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kubilang pergi!" Hibari meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Yamamoto dan Gokudera menghampiri Tsuna. Menarik tangan anak itu mengarahkannya ke pintu keluar.

"Ayo pergi!" Ajak yamamoto pelan." Dia butuh waktu sendiri."

"Ya, kau benar." Kata Gokudera.

Tsuna meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Yamamoto dan gokudera. Hibari yang seperti itu, membuatnya tak tega untuk meninggalkannya. Ia hanya bisa menoleh kebelakang saat Gokudera dan Yamamoto menariknya pergi. Melihat sosok Hibari dari belakang yang perlahan menghilang.

Sepeninggalan tiga orang itu, Hibari masih menunduk di depan tubuh Hibird. Tangannya gemetar mencoba menggapai tubuh mungil burung kesayangannya itu. Di angkatnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memperhatikan napas burung kecil itu yang makin melemas. Cairan bening mulai membasahi pipi hibari. Dibiarkannya air itu mengalir. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekik. Dadanya sakit, seolah-olah ada paku besar yang menancap di jantungnya.

"Maaf..." hanya kata itu yang bisa dikatakannya. Melihat burung kesayangannya diam tak bergerak.

-End-

* * *

A/N : Ahirnya selesai. Maaf kalau endingnya gaje. Terimakasih telah membaca. Mohon review-nya ^^


End file.
